dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Wulf
History Wulf's first appearance was in "Public Enemies". It is unknown if he is the ghost of a wolf, or a creature born within the Ghost Zone. He also speaks Esperanto, which Tucker understands, and Sam and Danny later learn. Wulf was a prisoner of Walker, who sends him to find Danny Phantom and his friends, in exchange for his freedom. However, after meeting Danny, the two quickly became good friends. They learn that Wulf can rip open a rift between the Ghost Zone and the living world with his claws. Danny, Sam and Tucker did their best for Wulf, eventually freeing him from the shock collar Walker used on him through Tucker's PDA. In return, he helped Danny stop Walker, risking his own freedom. Walker is still after Danny and ends up framing him for an attack on the town council. This causes the town to believe that Danny Phantom is a menace. Despite this, Wulf ends up going back into the Ghost Zone with Walker in hand, stating, "Friend, we will meet again." In the episode "Boxed Up Fury", Wulf makes a cameo appearance before the opening credits on a wanted poster with a $1 Million bounty on his head, which is what kickstarts the Box Ghost into his long-running rant about not being properly feared ("One million for an overgrown dog?!"); this indicates that Wulf may have either escaped Walker's custody if he had been recaptured, or never wound up back in jail after "Public Enemies." He later appears in "Claw of the Wild", in which he managed to escape from Walker's jail again, although he accidentally left the portal open, allowing various ghost creatures to escape. When Walker comes through to find the escapees, he realizes that Danny is present at a nearby summer camp, subsequently abducting the entire camp- with the exception of Danny and Sam- to lure Danny and Wulf back. Taking Walker by surprise by having Sam dress up as Wulf using a bear costume, Danny, Sam and Wulf manage to take out his goons and free the prisoners, Wulf subsequently being released into the woods by Danny. And at the end of the episode, a wolf howl was heard by Danny and Sam, they seems to think that it's Wulf. Wulf's final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet". Seen only in a few frames, he is one of the many ghosts who helps Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. Wulf wears a green sweater and pants, rarely wearing the hood, and takes on an anthro wolf appearance. Wulf in Hoodie 3.jpg|Wulf in Hoodie 3 Wulf in Hoodie 2.jpg|Wulf in Hoodie 2 Wulf in Hoodie.jpg|Wulf in Hoodie Personality Wulf's primary language appears to be Esperanto, a constructed language created by L. L. Zamenhof in the late 19th Century (hinting that Wulf, when he was alive, lived and died during the 1800's). It makes Tucker the only one able to talk to him, since he knows the language and the first one to mention it, although the first time Wulf answered Tucker's question, Tucker had no idea what he said. In "Claw of the Wild," both Danny and Sam learned the language should they ever run into Wulf again. Besides that, Wulf also have a great sense of humor that is shown In Episode "Claw Of The Wild". He seems to be like most warrior in the past, a capable warrior but not very bright as Sam commented on Wulf "Ferocious, Yes, Smart, Not so much" to Danny when Wulf got his tongue stuck on The Walker Icepop (Shown Below). Wulf Stuck.jpg|Stucked Tongue Wulf Duh Face.jpg|Duh Face Wulf & Danny Duh Face.jpg|Danny & Wulf Weird Face Powers *'Standar ghost powers:' he has the standar powers of a ghost, flying (only twice), intangibility and invisibility and overshadowing. *'Retractable Claws: '''He can extend his very sharp claws whenever he wants, using them not only to figth as well to the following efects: *'Ghost Portal creation: he can create portals to and from the Ghost Zone and the real world. *'Teleportation through portals: '''He can use his portals to move from one place to another apparently without leaving the ghost zone. He uses this ability to attack from the behind to his enemies. *'Breaking Shields: he can easily break through ghost shields. *'Possessive ghosts separation: '''His claws also seem to be able to separate ghosts from those they overshadow, which he does by stabbing the overshadowed person with said claws. Fortunately for the human, the claws leave no visible damage, though they seem to greatly weaken the ghost overshadowing. *'Drilling ability': he can use his claws while spinning at high speed to become him self into a living drill that drills into earth, or atack his enemies this way. *'Healing factor:, though he was seen hurted in "Claw of the Wild", he is capable of healing faster that a normal human being, almost as fast as Danny. *'Supernatural strength: '''he is stronger than a normal human being or even many of the other ghosts in the series. *'Super human speed: 'he has the ability to run at high speed. *'Heightened Sense: since he is a werewolf, his sense of smell and hearing are at the same level of those of the wolves or possible even higher, he might also have night vision though it is not mentioned. *'Expert hand-to-hand (or hand to claw) combat:' Wulf is a great hand to hand combatant (or in his case, hand to claw combatant). since we can see how he beats easily to Walker's men when he was on his power. *'Tracing skill:' since he is a werewolf, he is naturaly an experte tracker as we se in "Claw of the Wild" when he was tracing Tucker. Danny Phantom 1-14 Public Enemies -Honeyko-.avi 001281031.jpg|Wulf Separating Deputy Mayor and Walker who is Overshadowing Danny Phantom 1-14 Public Enemies -Honeyko-.avi 000033685.jpg|Wulf tearing through the real world with his claw Wulf Flying.jpg|Wulf Hovering over Danny, Tucker, Sam and Jack Fenton Wulf Claw.jpg|Wulf Separating Walker's Grunt Wulf Drilling.jpg|Wulf's Drilling Ability Wulf Peeking Through Portal.jpg|Wulf Peeking Through Portal Wulf Sniffing Tucker's Sense.jpg|Wulf Searching for Tucker's Sense Wulf Dual Claw Moves.jpg|Wulf Dual Claw Moves Trivia *Beside having his ghost powers Wulf is one of only three known ghosts who can tear the barrier between the Human World and Ghost Zone and create a portal. The others known ghost would be Dark Danny (summoning a portal with his hand) and Clockwork (warping a portal with his Time Staff at the end of Episode "Ultimate Enemy"). *In the 1800's when Wulf would have been alive there were still numerous people who belived in the werewolf legend and killed others saying they were werewolves possibly being the way Wulf would have died this would also explain his fear of lots of people. If he was killed being called a werewolf he would have been killed by a large angry mob. *Wulf's power to separate humans from ghosts controlling them with his claws is similar to the Ghost Gauntlets from The Ultimate Enemy. *It is possible that Wulf could have lived in Eastern Europe or Russia when he was alive because this was the area where Esperanto was most widely used as a primary language during the 1800's. *Near the end of Claw of the wild (when Danny phases through the cage) there is an error which makes it look like Wulf isn't wearing pants. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts